A boat anchor for smaller vessels is typically a heavy object attached to the vessel by a rope, or "rode", which can be cast overboard to keep the vessel in place by either its weight or its flukes, which grip the bottom of the waterway. On larger vessels, anchors are usually attached to a pulley system that allows the anchor to be conveniently lowered or raised. On these larger vessels, there is typically a large rode locker for storing the anchor rode. On smaller vessels, however, there is typically no dedicated storage for an anchor and rode, and if present, the storage area is usually inadequate.
In certain circumstances, it may become necessary to rapidly deploy an anchor to prevent any number of maritime mishaps. The key to rapid anchor deployment is a state of anchor readiness. When there is no adequate storage, anchor deployment can become frustrated, such as when the anchor rode becomes entangled. An entangled rode can lead to or exacerbate a dangerous situation, such as where the anchor cannot be quickly deployed to prevent the boat from moving into another vessel. Further, when there is no dedicated storage, the anchor and rode are typically stored on the boat deck. As the boat sways, the anchor has a tendency to slide or bounce along the boat surface, which can mar the surface and fracture the protective coating over the surface material (e.g. fiberglass or wood).
What is needed is an improved anchor storage system, particularly adapted for smaller vessels, which is designed for adequate, convenient storage and rapid deployment of the anchor and rode.